This invention relates to dust collection and particularly to dust collection bags for power tools.
Power tools are well known which have means for collecting detritus produced during operation of the power tool, such as sawdust and wood chippings. Generally, such power tools include means for sucking up the dust which is channelled through an outlet into a dust bag attached to the power tool. Such dust bags are generally emptied by removing the bag from the dust outlet of the power tool and extracting the dust through the entrance to the bag. With such an arrangement it is sometimes difficult to remove the dust effectively and quickly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved dust collection bag for a power tool in which the removal of the dust from the dust bag after it has been used is simplified and more efficient.